Demyx's promise
by kikyotwosoul
Summary: Demyx is sitting on Zexions bed playing his sitar. Xigbar finds the letter, then the body. "Goddammit, Xemanas, Zexion was being emo again."
1. The letter

To Whom It May Concern:

If you find this letter, I am most likely dead.

Zexion

P.S (If Demyx finds this, I am so sorry. Whatever you do don't open the bathroom door. Don't cry Dem Dem. I know I promised I wouldn't hurt myself, but what Marly did it showed me how little I can help you. To help anyone. I'm useless. You little ray of sunshine you, please don't cry…okay? You made me the happiest I have ever been, but what about you. The longer you stayed by my side, the smaller your smile grew.

There was even a time when you had no smile. I love you to much to see that happen to you.

Dry your face Demyx, don't cry. I'm venturing into the unknown. It'll be scary, but I can do it. I would like to ask one favor, though. Whenever you think of me, will you play a song? Wherever I am I just know I'll be able to hear it.)


	2. Marluxia doesn't like cum

**Disclaimer: So I had people ask lovely like of I could go farther into what happened to make Zexy the sexy kill himself and stuff...here you are my pets!**

**Dude I reread this crap...I'm so sorry for even making people read this...*ashamed* but I do want to finish this...soooooo. I am now editing this hunk of junk to make it more not junky**

"Dem Dem whats wrong?" Marly said to number nine, who was currently handcuffed to the bed post.

Demyx cut his gaze from the window. "Something is not right, can't you feel it?" The blond haired mulleted nobody, shrugged. It was probable nothing, just a feeling. Even if it was, something was off. Marluxia grazed his hand down Demyx's tan chest.

"As long as you're with me nothing can go wrong." his hand stopped at Demyx's nipple, where he raked hid finger nails over the tender flesh and began to twirl his finger in a circular motion. "Not when it feels this good."

Demyx closed his eyes trying to mask the unwanted pleasure from the other nobody. He felt another hand slither farther south and grasp his manhood. Giving it a tight squeeze. He managed to contain a whimper, but Marluxia ground the palm of his hand into his crotch, Demyx cursed at himself for letting a moan escape. The noise lit a new burning desire in Marluxia. He began to fist the blossoming erection. Demyx let out a cry.

"Wh..why..ah" he lost all train of though as Marluxia pushed himself into the water teens entrance without any warning or preparation. Demyx squeezed his eyes together, hoping they would never open again. Never let the tears show to the bastard above him. He felt like he was going to be ripped apart, starting at his ass then striaght to his heart. Right now all he wanted was be in Zexion's arms, telling him it would be okay. That one day Marluxia will get what is coming to him. He could feel Marluxia getting closer to the bundle of nerves, _don't hit it, _ Demyx begged. _Don't make a sound, _but when the flower boy found Demyx's sweet spot, the blond's voice betrayed him and let out a scream. Marluxia took great pleasure in the scream, Demyx was never this vocal, last nights round must have worn him out.

"Now come for me Demyx. Let the whole castle know what I can do to make you feel so good." Marly fiercely took hold of Demyx's erection. Pumping entirely to fast and hard for the blond to really enjoy. Though the end result was what the flower boy wanted. Demyx released himself into Marly hand. Marluxia looked at the whit fluid in his hand with disgust.

"Cum is so," Marluxia wiped his hand on the comforter beneath him. "gross."

Demyx gazed back outside the window. "Why...why do you do this to me?" he whispered, his voice was almost inaduble, Marly didn't even notice the choked out words.. The flower boy reached up and unhandcuffed Demyx.

"It's about time you left." he said, while throwing the blonds jacket and pants onto the bed. "But don't be a stranger and come back," he chuckled at his ill mannered joke, "or I'll have to punish again."

Marluxia was still talking as Demyx ran out of the room. That stupid ill fated room, that smelled like sex and felt like hell.

***Disclaimer* Thank you for reading, I am editing this story soooo, beware of updates on this. It is a goal of mine to get it wraped up so I can work on new stuff. **

**love Kikyotwosoul **


	3. Zexy the sexy is not happy!

**Disclaimer: I thought that this was going to be longer, but I decided to end it right here for now. Enjoy ^w^**

The door to Zexion's bed room creaked open. He glanced up from his large book, expecting to see Saix, demanding him to go on a mission. He was pleasantly surprised to see a mullet peek around the door, but the moment he saw the distress in his eyes, his heart fell. Tears streamed down Demyx's face, his hair was disheveled, and his jacket was open like it had been put on in a hurry, scratches marked his chest. The scholar shut his eyes and sighed in pain, he knew who it was. He set his book down beside him and extended his arms welcoming Demyx into a gentle embrace, anything more would have mentally broken the water nobody. Demyx took no delay reaching Zexion. Petting the disheveled mullet Zexion whispered words of comfort, though he knew that the nobody beneath him wouldn't be swooned by these words for much longer. He took Demyx's arms and kissed from the elbow to the red ring left from the handcuffs biting into his wrists. He intertwined his fingers and pulled the person he loved the most closer to him. Demyx flinched away, but he couldn't escape the embrace.

"You know that I would never touch you unless you wanted me to. " The slate haired nobody pulled Demyx's face from his shoulder, so he could look for an okay from Demyx. Even more tears began to blossom from his eyes. Zexion couldn't stand to see the blond cry like this, he leaned over and kissed the tears away, Demyx leaned into Zexion as he took away his sorrow with butterfly kisses. He leaned back and looked into Demyx's blue eyes, they reminded him of a storm at sea, "Demyx...is it okay to touch you."

Zexion waited till he saw Demyx nod his head, he then helped him take off his jacket. Zexion's eyes remorsefully gazed at his chest. Demyx buried his face in the scholars shoulder.

"Please don't stare, Zexy. They don't hurt anymore. I'll be fine I promise."

The blond smiled weakly Zexion shook his head. He gently raked his fingers over the fresh scars. Pulling Demyx with him, he laid down, his face was engulfed by a blond mullet. The two were content for the moment Neither wanted more then this. Just to hold and be held.

Zexion woke the next morning to a soft cry from Demyx, in his arms he stirred, but didn't wake, he was entirely to sore to get up just yet. Zexion gently kissed Demyx on the forehead and slipped out of bed. Marluxia can't keep doing this. He had tried before to confront the flower boy, but it failed and only ended in pain. This time...maybe next time, Demyx will break, if he hasn't already. Something must be done.

(**I am a page break)**

Three sharp knocks echoed through Marluxia's room. He rolled over bodies of various orgy members. He was greeted at the door by an unusally animated Zexion.

**What will Zexy the sexy do stay tuned for the next part! R&R**


	4. Is it just a memory

**I am a horrible peson please don't mind me**

**'...' means that this is a thought **

**"..." words said outloud**

'This is illogical' a little voice in the back of Zexions mind stated. 'It doesn't matter," he fiercely shoot back. 'He hurt Demyx'

"Zexy, I do plan on taking a shower this morning, so please get to the point." The flower-boy said through a very exaggerated yawn.

Zexion's body acted on it's own, he lunged at Marluxia and threw him against the floor, nearly landing on bodies occupying the room's tiled floor. There was the glimpse of red hair sticking out from the comforter that was cascading from the bed. Zexion eyes grew wide with shock, had he really thrown, of all people Marlixia, on the floor. He almost felt a swell of pride for his action. Still, from shock, the slate haired boy gaped as Marluxia let out a sickening laugh. The laugh rolled from the walls and seemed to echo and fill the room with the assaulting noise.

"Really Zexy if you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask."

Zexion shuddered at the thought of what Marluxia called playing. From there the flower boy stood, knocking the stunned scholar of him. He went over to the bed and stop. Then glanced at his surrounding, as if just realizing there were other people snoozing on the ground in the most uncomfortable positions imaginable. He kicked whatever body was under the blanket, which had turned out to be Axel, he glided around his room roughly waking other members in the room; Luxord, Larxine, and Vexen.

"My head is splitting, hells teeth I have a hangover." Luxord groaned slowly sitting up.

Larxine swiftly walked by and knocked him to the ground, "You idiot, that wonderful feeling like a blowling ball had been shoved up your ass, isn't part of a hang over. Get up!" She scrunched her nose and preceded to leave the room, "Oh and mar mar, never again with Vexen." She made her stage exit out of the door.

Axel for once in his life was silent as he left the room meekly, he keep his gaze down and seem to avoid the four feet near Marluxia. Just as he was making his exit, he stopped short.

"You won't hurt him?" he asked, voice hesitant, eyes still cast downward.

Marluxia looked down at the paralyzed Zexion, "No, I have no need for Roxas anymore. I have my plaything for the day."

A monstrous bang was heard from the corner of the room. Axel slipped out of the room, at the sight of Vexen. It appeared he had thrown a book at the wall. Zexion would have winced at the poor treatment of the book, if not for the fact that he was still in utter shock at the predicament he was in, was he not here to show the flower boy a lesson about fooling around with Demyx.

"You've never cared!" Vexen screamed. "You just play these games with my head…with my body." The scientist began to loose momentum in his augment. "You play it with everybody. I feel like an experiment with no control subject to refer to. Somehow calculations went wrong and now I'm here...every night." Vexen left the room with heavey words muttering from under his breath.

Mar Mar, walked thoughtfully to the door and closed it, lockingbehind him. He turned to Zexion, whom had backed himself against the bed. He knew what was coming. His body knew. A dew of sweat became to blossom, the tempo of his heart sped up, and he glared at Marluxia.

"You know I do care." The pink haired nobody said. "I don't know why. I shouldn't, we haven't hearts to feel emotions such as love…even lust. Am I just remembering what it felt like to care? I do agree with Vexen, there is something wrong with the calculations. I just can't put my finger on it."

**bad mar mar. Poor Zexy. How will he handle this happening...agian. Will Demyx find out...and what is ascrew in the 'calculations'?**

**Find out next time!**


	5. Echo

**I'm a horrible person, please don't mind me**

Zexion scrambled towards the door, only to be kicked in the chest by Marluxia.

"Oh no no. We've just started. You can't leave yet." He said in a silky voice. "We can invite Dem Dem to play with us as well."

The younger nobody narrowed his eyes up at the flower boy.

"Oh, don't like me talking about number 9?" Zexion tried to lunge up, just to be pushed back down. "He is a fun lay…loud, nothing like you though." Marluxia straddled Zexions lap. "You struggle. Demyx use to, but now he just lies there and takes it." He draped his body across Zexion, holding him down. He licked the lope of his ear and hotly whispered. "You feel a million times better to be buried balls deep then your, 'beloved' Demyx."

The scholar violently shuttered at the unwanted contact. No matter how he tried, he could not move number 11 off of him. The flower boy laughed at the vain effort that Zexion was putting up to push him away, but he soon grew bored of an easy catch.

Zexion tried to get the pink haired Nobody off of him. He tried again and again throughout the night. Each new physical contact that he was subjected to brought the beginning of tears to his eyes. Which he blinked away. He wouldn't cry in front of the bastard, he'd never show him his weakness, though he knew it was quite evident on his face.

The memory of that night became one of which that he stored on the back of his mind, along with every other time. Though, the feeling of Marluxia plunging into him, not once but four times that morning without any type of lube, reminded him of the soreness that he could still feel. But that's the way the Nobody like it, to see the pain written on his victims face. He loved to see them shed beads of tears. Zexion was a tough one to make cry. Twice he could see the salty water gather around his eyes, and twice he watched the younger Nobody mask his pain with hatred.

After Marluxia seemed to be done with Zexion he left him tied to the bedpost and strutted to bathroom connected to his room. Zexion had let out a sigh of relief. Tied up and exposed, he still would have time to compose himself while the flower boy showered. But of course that was just too much to hope for, only a minute later he came back to uncuffed and dragged the Nobody to the shower.

Zexion escaped the dreaded room, only moments after Muluxia grabbed his ass and whispered words that Zexion never wanted to hear from the flower boy.

Alone and still wet from the earlier shower, the slate haired nobody slid down the wall of the hall way to his room. He didn't want to see his reflection. He didn't want to see the discoloration that had been left from Muluxia. He wanted no reminder of the previous events that happened earlier this morning, but a film was playing in his head. Being thrown on the bed, handcuffed, Marluxia trying to use heated words to arouse him, being penetrated…the silent movie played in his head, over and over.

His anger with the flower boy faded, he became disgusted with himself. His body. He could be forced to the ground so easily, his legs pried apart with even greater ease. He could try to stop Muluxia, and he did. He could try and ignore the touches, which he does. He can try to pretend it didn't happen, which he tries to do every moment. The truth is, he couldn't stop the rapist, the touches seared into his skin, pretending did him no good. Marluxia will find him, and he'll do the same thing he did to him today.

All Zexion wanted was comfort from Demyx, he wanted to be held, as he did last night for the water Nobody. He wanted to cry in front of somebody, to show that he can feel. But with no heart wasn't that impossible? When his face was engulfed in the adorable mullet, he felt his heart swell, he felt warm and…happy? Happiness is an emotion, so surely that's not what he felt. But it had to be! What else could explain the onslaught of 'emotions'? All of the novels he read explained of love and affection, every feeling of 'love' was reliable to the Nobody. He would never be able to describe his feelings for Demyx as an echo of faded memories from his past. Which is why he never touches Demyx in a way that suggested lust or sexually attraction. He would never want to be anything like the rapist. He would hate himself, more then he already did, if he could see reminiscing in his beloved's eyes of Marluxia.

Zexion, knew of one thing he could be sure, was real. Pain. It was always present, from emotionally hurting someone, or creating physical hurt. At a time when, Zexion was unsure about his emotions, about everything he had been told, he always turned to pain. He retrived a tiney, shiny metal blade that he left in his jacket pocket. Pain is eternal, with or without hearts, it can be felt. As Zexion slide the blade across his thighs, in a slow and calculated fashion, he imagined that he was lifting hurt form Demyx's shoulders and was cutting them into pieces, instead of tender flesh.

**Pain, hatered, lust, love. All emotions that seem to play a part in thier lives. But without hearts how can this be! Find out next time!**


End file.
